Forum:Toran Farrell
Name: Toran Farrell Gender: Male God Parent: Ra, Isis, Sobek Mortal Parent: Katie Farrell Appearance: tan, althletic build, brown eyes, brown hair Personality: History: It all started one night when Katie was in a bar. Ra, disguised as a waiter, began to hit on her and she easily fell for it. They had a typical one night stand and he disappeared without any evidence of ever being there in the first place. Katie thought this would happen so she carried on her normal life. A few weeks later she began to feel weird and soon found out she was pregnant. She gave birth to a healthy young boy and was extremely happy. Fast forward a few years, Toran was doing great in school and was a extactic student, filled with joy and happiness. He loved art and painting as well as drums. But something wasn't right, his mother kept having bruises and cuts on her when she would come back from dates with her boyfriend. But no matter, she still had him move in with her when Toran was at the age of 8. He introduced himself as Alex but Toran didn't like him at all. After a few years there Alex began to show his true colors and abuse Katie and Toran. After a few months Toran jumped at the chance to get a foreign exchange student to live with them as it may stop the abuse. That's where Heidi came in. Heidi was secretly sent by a God in order to watchover Toran till he could go to camp. Heidi came and was able to quickly fit in with the family. She'd watchover Toran all the time and would always talk to him. He loved her like a sister and she loved him like a brother. She witnissed how Alex still abused his girlfriend and Toran and finally stood up with Toran. This caused him to be sent to a camp for the rest of the summer as his parents didn't want to deal with him, he was 14. Toran began to pack his bags and Heidi began to cry, she didn't want him to go but she knew he had to. Toran was taken to the camp and spent several weeks there learning military tactics and fighting styles while also learning normal school subjects. All the sudden he was visited by Heidi in the middle of the night. She told him he had to leave and come with her, she couldn't explain at the moment and he understood. She immediatly ran with him to the main road and they waited for a cab. While they were waiting though a Sphinx flew out of no where and pushed Toran to the ground. It began to slash at his chest, cutting throw his shirt and cutting him rather deeply. Heidi ran over and stabbed the sphinx in the back which caused it to fly up. Heidi tossed a kopesh to Toran and told him to do what he was taught. He immediatly got into a defense stance and after a while him and Heidi were able to kill the Sphinx. They were able to get to Camp quickly, as they had been living in Louisiana and the camp was 4 miles away. When they were in the cab she explained everything to him and gave him a Kopesh. They made it safely to camp and now reside there. Weapon: Kopesh Ok. Everything is great, but camp pyramid is actually in Lousianna, about 75 miles out of a city named Chalmette, right on the banks of the Mississippi Ok I fixed it- gsprinter99